From Hate To Love
by TripleSpeed
Summary: A story about James and Lily, how the hate both of them shared turned into love. Rated T just to be safe. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, Sadly****. :(  
**

**Chapter 1- Meet Lily Evans**

**J**ames A.K.A Prongs, Sirius A.K.A Padfoot, Remus A.K.A Moony and Peter A.K.A Wormtail walked towards Potions; sometimes he wished it was the end of the day so he could go to the heads common room, which he shared with his one and only beloved Lily Evans.

"Hey James… Are you going?" James turns and sees Celine Trixie a Hufflepuff was standing there "Hmm?" he asked "The Christmas Ball!" Celine said "Maybe," James said uncertainly "Oh really? Cause you could come with me if you're not too busy, I mean…" Celine was blushing horribly but James wasn't listening, his eyes were laid on another girl, a girl with dark red hair and green eyes surrounded with a group of friends.

===Line Break===

"Answer the question, Lily!" Samantha A.K.A Sam (One of Lily's friend from Gryffindor) "Answer the bloody question, Lily!" Alice (Another girl from Gryffindor, dating Frank Longbottom.) said. "Since when were you so interested in _my_ love life?" Lily asked in a sweetly but deadly voice. "I can't help it, Lily have _mercy_ she's been going on for 10 bloody minutes," Lily smiled "Emma isn't effected," sure enough the Gryffindor girl was still reading her book. "But," Alice said "She came _prepare!" _And with that Alice pulled the earplugs Emma had put on, suddenly aware of all the noise Emma cried "That took a lot of work you know! Finding a spell that would kill the level of noise Sam is talking at. So, Lily _please _answer the question."

===Line Break===

Lily sigh "Fine, Sam the type of boys that I prefer, is those who are mature-" James ears perked up, Lily was saying what type of boys she prefer, if he could turn into her Prince Charming then she would fall in love with him it's totally fool-proof.

"Sensitive, intelligent, funny-basically somebody I could talk to…" Lily said "With this info, I bet all the boys would try to be your Prince Charming," Sam exclaimed Emma looked around and saw James and smiled, "Even a certain boy with a P in the beginning of his last name, an R in the end and an Otte in the middle?" Emma said the three girls turn to see James staring at them, "Well, as the muggles say 'easier said than done.'" Everyone started laughing out loud. **Or as the muggle say LOL ;)**

===Line Break===

In Potions…

"Now, today class…" said professor Slughorn "We'll have a revision class, brew whatever you want, using your knowledge you have 30 minutes, ready? Go!" And with that all the caldrons started brewing.

30 minutes later…

"Now, who should I pick to be our first volunteer?" Slughorn asked "How about you Severus?" Snape groaned "I, had made the most powerful love potion," Snape said curtly "Ah, Amortentia!" Slughorn exclaimed "And of course the mother-of-pearl-sheer, the steam-perfection!" Slughorn turn to Lily "Suppose you have something to show us Evans?" Slughorn said happily. Lily nodded "I'll need some help later on," and with that Lily took out two potion tubes with a pink liquid inside. "I'm making the most powerful discipline potion ever," the class gasped Slughorn had says it was very, very, very, very, very hard to brew. "First you need to make the world's most powerful love potion." Lily said "Do you need to use my Amortentia potion?" Snape asked almost eagerly. "Nope, this potion is even more powerful than Amortentia." "Professor is there such potion?" a Slytherin asked. "Oh, yes. And very specific too, its call Aitentiol, using a piece of girl hair you can make any XY cells, same goes with boys except it attracts XX cells. Lily smiled "And the potion will be stronger depending on how attractive the person who gave you the hair." Lily took a strand of her hair and put it in the small potion tubes "But, that's not what I'm doing." She turns to the nearest boy beside her- which was James.

===Line Break===

James looked at Lily and gave her a piece of his hair; Lily put the hair in the other container, and poured both of them in a clear substance "It's Valuntiul, a control potion." Lily stirred the mixture clockwise for ten times and anti-clockwise once, "Done," Lily said everyone stood there amazed, "It's" Slughorn said "It's perfect; it's extraordinary, it's fabulous!" Slughorn exclaimed "Perfect, brilliant for a first timer, you brew it better than I could." Lily smiled. Slughorn looked at his watch, "We still have time for one more. How about you Mr. Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Disaster after Disaster.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Me?" James asked "Yes, you," Slughorn said. "Bet he made a simple one!" a Slytherin said "I'm making POLYJUICE POTION!" James said really loudly. 'Dang it!' James thought he was supposed to make a simple potion, now he really messed up "Yeah, so first, you add green roots and mandrake into a potion…" James continued throwing random things, until the potion exploded on him.

===Line Break===

Everyone seems to be in shock. Everyone except Lily. She took out her wand and pointed to James cauldrons "Evanesco!" she said, and with that all the liquid in James cauldrons disappeared Lily then pointed to James "Petrificus Totalus!" and with that James, who was trying to get the potion out of his hair was instantly paralyzed "Come on Lily, hit him with a curse!" a Slytherin yelled suddenly the whole room was filled with talking Slytherin who was advising Lily to jinx James. "Emptysio!" Lily said pointing to James all the liquid that covered him was gone "Detrificus Totalus!" and James was un-paralyzed.

"50 points to Gryffindor, because of Lily's quick thinking," Slughorn said "and 10 points from Gryffindor because of little accident, class dismissed."

===Line Break===

"So?" Remus asked James "So what?" James asked "Lily seems pretty calm, considering your potion exploded-almost like she expected it or something. "Of course I expected it you idiots!" and when James turned around and there stood Lily. "Polyjuice Potion takes months to brew," she said "But you don't know _me_." James said cockily, Lily rolled her eye "Even if you used a quick potion it wouldn't work." Lily said and then mumbled "I thought you were at least smart enough to figure _that_ out" when Emma ran towards them, "Muggle studies. Professor Mise. Give Us. Fieldtrip. Muggle World." That seems to get everybody attention and they all ran to Muggle studies.

"Now class," Professor Mise said "_I_ have _gain_ permission _from_ professor _Dumberdore_ to _give _you _a _fieldtrip _to_ the _muggle _world, _you_ will _be_ sorted _into _pairs _then_ groups, _and_ Ihad _already _randomly _pick _the _pairs _which _you _will _see _later, _you _will _put _yourself _into _groups, _four _pairs _in _one _group_ now _hop_ to _it."_ Everyone when up to the front of the class and search for their partner, and as Lily saw the name of _her_ partner she nearly died,_ it was JAMES POTTER!_

"Alright Evans?" James said all Lily could do was shake her head, James smiled "I like being your partner too! Who shall we group up with? Ah, Remus, Sirius and Peter-wait no Peter isn't in muggle studies let's see Frank!" Lily smiled Sam was Sirius partner, Emma was Remus and Alice was Franks. Coincidence, huh? "Okay with that?" James asked Lily nodded. "You _have_ an _hour_ to _pack_ and _we _meet _back _here, _okay?"_ everybody nodded.

As they walk out of the class a Slytherin pulled James closer to her "Too bad you were paired with that _filthy mudblood,_" she said looking at Lily "I don't care that you're in Gryffindor, as long as you're _pureblood_..." James glared at her "Don't call Lily a mudblood!" He said coldly as he drew his wand Lily put a hand on his arm "Stop it, James, it's not worth it." James nodded curtly "Very well 20 house points from Slytherin for using such foul language to the head girl." James said "That's much better," Lily said with a smile "why 20 though?" "That word has two syllables" James said ruffling his hair. "Seriously?" Lily said laughing. "Yes…" 'Hmm… maybe I could get use to this,'

===Line Break===

Now all of them (James, Lily, Remus, Emma, Sirius, Sam, Frank and Alice) were sited on the train, a small video tutorial had been provided, as they pressed 'play' the face of professor Mise appeared.


End file.
